Wigfrid quotes
This page lists Wigfrid's quotes, which are spoken when the player examines an in-game object, or during certain in-game events. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wigfrid Tools Base Game *Axe- "Tö chöp and deströy!" *Luxury Axe- "A tööl öf göld!" *Shovel- "I'd prefer a ship burial, but it might have use." *Regal Shovel- "Digging like a king!" *Pickaxe- "I can use it tö get preciöus spear and helm materials." *Opulent Pickaxe- "Göld för göld." *Razor- "A small blade, but a blade nönetheless." *Razor (can't shave)- "Unshavewörthy." *Razor (nothing left)- "But there's nöthing to trim!" *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "Let him sleep. Then I'll prune him." *Hammer- "Möre fit för laböur than battle." *Pitchfork- "A weapön för farmers." Don't Starve Together *Lucy the Axe- "It's nice, but it's nö spear." *Brush- "Time för hair and makeup!" *Saddle- "Nöw I must find a faithful steed." *War Saddle- "I ride tö victöry ör death!" *Saddlehorn- "With this I can unsaddle my steed." Shipwrecked *Machete- "A fine length of blade." *Luxury Machete- "I shall swing yöu with pride." Lights Base Game *Campfire and Fire Pit (upon being built and normal)- "Warm fire, warm Wigfrid." *Campfire and Fire Pit (high)- "The fire röars!" *Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "Fire's slöwly dying." *Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "That fire's nearly dead." *Campfire and Fire Pit (burned out)- "And the light flickers öut." *Torch- "Perfect för a nighttime assault." *Miner Hat- "A lighted helm! För the darkness!" *Torch (run out)- "My light is quenched!" *Pumpkin Lantern- "Dö yöu wish tö fight, vegetable?" *Lantern- "A lantern för the darkness." Reign of Giants *Endothermic Fire and Endothermic Fire Pit (upon being built and normal) - "A cöld cömfört." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "The fire röars!" *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "Fire's slöwly dying." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "That fire's nearly dead." *Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (burned out)- "And the light flickers öut." *Moggles- "I use every part öf the animal." Don't Starve Together *Willow's Lighter- "It lights the fires öf mine heart!" Shipwrecked *Chiminea- "What kind öf fire hides in a höle?" *Bottle Lantern- "A möst curiöus törch." *Obsidian Fire Pit- "A fire fit för a viking!" Survival Base Game *Backpack- "A pörtable armöury." *Piggyback- "The pig died with hönör and gave tö me this pack." *Bird Trap- "I'm a cunning raven catcher!" *Bug Net- "Tö snatch insects fröm the air." *Fishing Rod- "I'm a ruthless fisherwöman." *Straw Roll- "A tööl för my naps." *Fur Roll- "A luxury fur bed!" *Tent- "Sleep this night, and prepare för battle ön the mörröw." *Trap- "A well cönstructed trap. I will have my meal." *Honey Poultice- "Tö heal my battle wöunds." *Healing Salve- "Fill me with life!" *Umbrella- "Rain prötectiön made fröm the tröphy öf a hunt." *Compass- This quote is dependent on the orientation of the map. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. Reign of Giants *Insulated Pack- "A backpack öf the beast." *Luxury Fan- "The luxuries öf camp, ön the gö." *Siesta Lean-to- "A place tö rest my battle-weary head." *Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Nö napping in the möönlight." *Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "Battle is upön us, there'll be nö rest!" *Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "I'd like a meat snack first." *Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "This döesn't feel like the time för a nap." *Tent (overheating)- *Tent and Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "It has been razed." *Thermal Stone- "A stöne öf great use!" *Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Cöld teeth bite at me!" *Thermal Stone (cold)- "The stöne has taken ön cöld!" *Thermal Stone (warm)- "The stöne has taken ön warmth!" *Thermal Stone (hot)- "Löge wöuld be pröud." *Pretty Parasol- "I dislike flöwers, but I dislike wet armöur möre!" Don't Starve Together *Telltale Heart- "Feel the passiön inside!" *Booster Shot- "This will return me tö töp förm." *Water Balloon- *Whirly Fan- "What a delicate pröp." *Bernie- "What a brave bear!" *Bernie (inactive)- "It's a stuffed bear." *Bernie (broken)- "He has göne tö Valhalla." Shipwrecked *Sea Sack- "Disgusting but useful in its way." *Tropical Fan- "The luxuries öf camp, ön the gö." *Silly Monkey Ball- *Tropical Parasol- "I dislike flöwers, but I dislike wet armör möre." *Anti Venom- "The söurce öf the creatures sickness." *ThatchPack- *Palm Leaf Hut- Food Base Game *Crock Pot- "Nöthing in there." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "Might as well dö sömething while I wait." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Shöuldn't be löng nöw!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "What have we göt here?" *Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't gö in there." *Bee Box- "A sweet böx öf wee warriörs." *Bee Box (no honey)- "Where's the höney?" *Bee Box (some honey)- "Söme höney patience is needed." *Bee Box (full with honey)- "It's a höney treasure tröve!" *Basic and Improved Farm- "I can't gröw meat, what's the pöint?" *Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "I am a shieldmaiden, nöt a farmer!" *Basic Farm (finished)- *Improved Farm (finished)- *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Ugh, vegetables. I'm nöt sure what I expected..." *Ice Box- "Winter dwells inside!" *Drying Rack- "Ah! A dangly rack för my meats!" *Drying Rack (drying)- "It's preparing just the way I like it." *Drying Rack (finished)- "Let's eat!" Reign of Giants *Crock Pot (burnt)- "The fire reigned supreme." *Bee Box (burnt)- "My hive is silent." *Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "Serves yöu right för nöt gröwing meats!" *Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "All this rain isn't helping." *Drying Rack (burnt)- "Such a shame." *Bucket-o-poop- "Its stench cöuld raise the fallen." Shipwrecked *Mussel Stick- "The fööl mussels shall climb this stick." Science Base Game *Science Machine- "I prefer battle tö science." *Alchemy Engine- "Perhaps science can enhance my cömbat skills." *Thermal Measurer- "If önly it measured the heat öf battle." *Rainometer- "Förtells the cöming öf rain." *Lightning Rod- "Bring with yöu lightning Dönner!" *Lightning Rod (charged)- "Öh great lightning!" *Gunpowder- "Such energy!" Reign of Giants *Science Machine (burnt)- "Ashes tö ashes." *Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Dust tö dust." *Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "The measuring device has been slain by Löge" *Rainometer (burnt)- "Its pröphecy days are göne." *Ice Flingomatic (turned off)- "Time tö rest flinging warriör." *Ice Flingomatic (turned on)- "Catapult engaged för battle!" *Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "The catapult gröws weak and tired." *Electrical Doodad- "A marvel öf science." Shipwrecked *Ice Maker 3000- "Reminds me öf höme." *Ice Maker 3000 (high)- *Ice Maker 3000 (low)- *Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- *Ice Maker 3000 (out)- Fight Base Game *Spear- "It is nöt my favöured spear, but it will dö the trick." *Ham Bat- "A weapön fit för the great dining halls." *Boomerang- "För flinging at föes!" *Boomerang (hit self)- "Urg! I must master the curved weapön." *Blow Dart- "Pröjectile weapönry!" *Sleep Dart- "Göödnight tö my föes." *Fire Dart- "Like the breath öf a dragön." *Football Helmet- "A pig's böttöm made my helmet." *Grass Suit- "Grass prötectiön. That's nöt göing tö last löng." *Log Suit- "A börröwed tree vest." *Marble Suit- "Near impenetrable!" *Bee Mine- "It söunds suspiciöus." *Tooth Trap- "A treacheröus trap." *Shelmet- "A new battle helm för my cöllectiön!" *Snurtle Shell Armour- "A shield öf sörts." *Death (mob)- Reign of Giants *Battle Helm- "The pöwer öf the unicörn is great." *Battle Spear- "My cömrade in arms!" *Scalemail- "Excellent armöur för the heat öf battle." *Morning Star- "A weapön wörthy öf Thör." *Weather Pain- "A störm of pain." Don't Starve Together *Tail o' Three Cats- "Wöw, this has söme great special effects!" Shipwrecked *Poison Spear- "This spear awards a cöward's victöry!" *Poison Dart- "Tö weaken fröm a distance bah, Ödin förgive me..." *Coconade (normal and lit)- "Fire that can be thröwn!" *Battle Spear Gun- *Spear Gun- *Poison Spear Gun- *Obsidian Spear Gun- *Cutlass Supreme- "Öh great swörd öf fishy death, I shall swing yöu with hönör." *Trident- "A weapön fit för a göd!" *Cactus Spike- "'Tis truly a wöndröus war lance!" *Seashell Suit- "Wearing this I shall nöt wash up ön the shöres öf Vahalla just yet!" *Limestone Suit- "It's heft is reassuring ön my bönes." *Cactus Armour- "It will make öf me a friend tö the cactus." Structures Base Game *Birdcage- "A home för my ravens!" *Birdcage (occupied)- "Are yöu having a nice time?" *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Sweet dreams raven friend." *Pig House- "I did nöt think pigs cöuld make höuses." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Dö yöu nöt hunger för battle, pig?" *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "Cöme öut and gö tö war with me!" *Rabbit Hutch- "What am I tö dö with a carröt that big?" *Hay Wall (item)- "Perhaps my föes will get löst in this hay." *Hay Wall (placed)- "A minör deterrent tö attackers." *Wood Wall (item)- "A mediöcre förtificatiön." *Wood Wall (placed)- "It may impale a föe." *Stone Wall (item)- "A sturdy wall fashiöned fröm the earth." *Stone Wall (placed)- "My enemies will dash themselves ön the röcks." *Chest- "A place tö störe my helm and spear while I rest." *Chest (full)- "It's packed full." *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "That's nöt a gööd spöt för this." *Sign- "A möst well placed sign." *Potted Fern- "What am I suppösed tö dö with this?" Reign of Giants *Pig House (burnt)- "Löge did nöt smile upön you this day." *Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Gööd riddance giant carröt." *Hay Wall (burnt)- "That wön't dö at all." *Wood Wall (burnt)- "Fire, wööd's önly weakness!" *Chest (burnt)- "It's walls were törn döwn by fire." *Scaled Chest- "This chest is wörthy öf my weapöns." *Sign (burnt)- Don't Starve Together *Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "What dö yöu want little friend?" *Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "He wishes tö feast!" *Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "Yöu can feast in Valhalla nöw, friend." *Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "... Maybe I shöuld clean that up." *Sign (empty)- "I shall write a tale tö triumph!" *Directional Sign (empty)- "I shall pöint the way tö triumph!" *Moon Rock Wall (inventory)- "Very light but surprisingly töugh." *Moon Rock Wall (placed)- "Spacey and smöoth!" *Wardrobe- "Ah, cöstumes tö assist my perförmance." *Wardrobe (burnt)- "A göod perförmance döesn't require cöstumes." Shipwrecked *Sand Castle- "A scale mödel öf my future keep." *Limestone Wall (inventory)- *Limestone Wall (placed)- *Sandbag- "Bagged sand." *Seaworthy- *Buoy- Turfs Base Game *Wooden Flooring- "Wööden flööring, a fine surface för mörtal cömbat." *Carpeted Flooring- "It söaks up the blööd öf battle." *Cobblestones- "The röad tö battle leads wherever I chööse." *Checkerboard Flooring- "Fancy flöör." *Blue Fungal Turf- *Other Turfs- "A piece öf the battlefield." Reign of Giants *All Turfs- "A piece öf the battlefield." Don't Starve Together *Scaled Flooring- "A warm piece öf the battlefield." Shipwrecked *Meadow Turf- *Jungle Turf- "Yöu cöuld really löse yöur keys in this..." *Volcano Turf- *Beach Turf- "Feels gööd between my töes." *Tidal Marsh Turf- *Ashy Turf- *Snakeskin Rug- Refine Base Game *Rope- "Ströng enöugh tö bind the sails öf my löngship." *Boards- "Grandfather lögs." *Cut Stone- "Sölid stöne!" *Papyrus- "This will carry förth the recörd öf my saga." *Purple Gem- "It is clöudy with a mysteriöus energy." *Nightmare Fuel- "The fuel öf darkness!" Shipwrecked *Cloth- "sewing is nöt warriörs wörk..." *Limestone- "Hard as an unripe fruit." *Empty Bottle- "Empty öf messages and drink. Pity." Magic Base Game *Meat Effigy- "I dö nöt knöw why I made this." *Prestihatitator- "It is an absurd machine that makes meat." *Shadow Manipulator- "A mystical thing." *Pan Flute- "I prefer tö face my enemies awake." *Night Light- "I'm möre cömförtable aröund my öwn fire." *Night Armour- "Ströng, but I find my mind wanders..." *Dark Sword- "It takes a brave warriör tö wield this swörd." *One-man Band- "Sing with me! We are the guardians öf Asgard!" *Bat Bat- "Wing spear!" *Belt of Hunger- "She ebbs my hunger. Gööd fur." *Chilled Amulet- "Cöld jewelry." *Nightmare Amulet- "An amulet öf dark pöwers." *Life Giving Amulet- "It's red, and a fighter! Just like me!" *Fire Staff- "Wigfrid! Master öf fire!" *Ice Staff- "A gift fröm Ullr!" *Telelocator Staff- "I ride thröugh the air and the sea!" *Telelocator Focus (charged)- "It will harness my awesöme speed." *Telelocator Focus (incomplete)- "It requires purple gems." *Telelocator Socket (full)- "Shöwtime!" *Telelocator Socket (empty)- "It lacks its gem." Reign of Giants *Meat Effigy (burnt)- "Valhalla, I cöme!" *Prestihatitator (burnt)- "No more meat will come from here!" *Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "It's strange pöwer did nöt prötect it fröm fire." *Old Bell- "I prefer the ring öf blades clashing." Shipwrecked *Piratihatitator- "This cöntraptiön has the smell öf Löki aböut it..." *Piratihatitator (burnt)- Dress Base Game *Sewing Kit- "I am nö seamstress, but repairs are necessary sömetimes." *Rabbit Earmuffs- "Yes, möst practical!" *Straw Hat- "A hat för cööling after a racöus battle." *Beefalo Hat- "This is göing tö löök gööd ön me, I can tell." *Beekeeper Hat- "My bee helm, öf cöurse." *Feather Hat- "Seems a bit flashy för battle." *Winter Hat- "Warm, but nöt suitable for cömbat." *Top Hat- "It döesn't match my cöstume." *Dapper Vest- "It is a handsöme vest but it öffers nö prötectiön". *Breezy Vest- "It will nöt suffice in the frözen wastes." *Puffy Vest- "The warm pelt öf a bested creature. A fine garment." *Bush Hat- "För the hunt." *Garland- "Flimsy för the fight, pretty för my head." *Walking Cane- "Turns walk tö tröt." Reign of Giants *Cat Cap- "Furry cap! Bless cute meat." *Fashion Melon- "It's almöst like wearing a pelt." *Ice Cube- "A chunk öf cöld." *Rain Coat- "Armöur för rain." *Rain Hat- "We will fight in the rain." *Summer Frest- "Ha! The sun is nö warriör tö penetrate this." *Floral Shirt- "Flöwers will nöt stöp a spear." *Eyebrella- "Dön't get rain in yöur eye!" *Hibearnation Vest- "I am berserker!" Shipwrecked *Brain of Thought- *Snakeskin Hat- "Shall I wear a serpent?" *Snakeskin Jacket- "Rain is bested!" *Blubber Suit- *Windbreaker- "I shall break the wind with every step!" *Particulate Purifier- "Armör för my nöse and thröat!" *Sleek Hat- "My head shall cut the air!" *Shark Tooth Crown- *Dumbrella- Nautical Shipwrecked *Log Raft- "Yöu will nöt carry me far, but yöu will carry me." *Raft- "A viking fears nöt getting wet!" *Row Boat- "Röwing is in my blööd." *Cargo Boat- "A böat fit för a löng jöurney." *Armoured Boat- "Nöw this is a vessel fit för a viking!" *Boat Repair Kit- "Möst sensible cargö." *Thatch Sail- "A curiöus sail, but it shall dö." *Cloth Sail- "A fine sail." *Snakeskin Sail- *Feather Lite Sail- "The brave birds gift me their swift feathers!" *Iron Wind- "This cöntraptiön runs ön Ödin's steeds!" *Boat Torch- *Boat Lantern- *Boat Cannon- "It smites mine enemies för me!?" *Sea Trap- "Bring me spöils öf the sea!" *Sea Trap (placed)- *Trawl Net- "I shall ransack the sea!" *Trawl Net (equipped)- *Trawl Net (full)- *Trawl Net (extremely full)- *Trawl Net (detached)- *Spyglass- "What trickery is this?" *Super Spyglass- "Ödin has lent me his eyes!" *Captain Hat- "It wöuld be better with hörns." *Pirate Hat- "This hat cönfuses my character, I mean, my söul." *Life Jacket- "Adventure öffers nö true safety!" Volcanic Shipwrecked *Obsidian Machete- "A tööl för cutting. A tööl för burning." *Obsidian Axe- "Nöw THIS is an axe!" *Obsidian Spear- "Feel the burn." *Obsidian Armour- "Cöme at me nöw, fiends!" *Obsidian Coconade- "Thröwing fire is the cöwards way. But gööd fun." *Howling Conch- *Sail Stick- Ancient Base Game *Thulecite- "A strength öf this material is gargantuan!" *Thulecite Wall (inventory)- "Önly the finest barriers för my fört." *Thulecite Wall (placed)- "Nigh impenetrable." *Thulecite Medallion (min)- "Nöthing stirs." *Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "It's starting..." *Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "The magic is heightening!" *Thulecite Medallion (max)- "The magic hölds steady pöwer." *Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "It's starting tö retreat!" *Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "Barely any magic remains." *Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "The magic slumbers far fröm here." *The Lazy Forager- "Gathering has never been sö easy." *Magiluminescence- "A star captured in an amulet." *Construction Amulet- "Enhanced emerald crafting skills!" *The Lazy Explorer- "The staff öf magic mövement." *Star Caller's Staff- "It summöns stars!" *Deconstruction Staff- "Twirly green pöwer." *Pick/Axe- "A warriör tööl!" *Thulecite Crown- "A cröwn, that fights!" *Thulecite Suit- "Armöur fit för Ödin himself!" *Thulecite Club- "A warriör wand!" *Houndius Shootius- "An ancient eyeball öf prötectiön!" *Houndius Shootius (placed)- "The eye öf the laser göd stares at me." Books Don't Starve Together *Birds of the World- "I will rule the skies!" *Applied Horticulture- "But can I tend the garden in mine heart?" *Sleepytime Stories- "Where's the drama? The suspense?" *The End is Nigh!- "This töme has a flare för the dramatic!" *On Tentacles- "Knöwledge tö bring me pöwer!" *Joy of Volcanology- Nature - Plants Base Game *Evergreen- "I feel at höme in the wööds." *Lumpy Evergreen- "A gööd sturdy tree." *Spiky Tree- "A warriör tree." *Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (chopped)- "Chöpped döwn by warriör in the wööds!" *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "My battleaxe always wins." *Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "The wööd's ablaze!" *Spiky Tree (burning)- "It's ablaze!" *Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Löge töök that öne." *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Burnt." *Evergreen (sapling)- "It has shed its armöur. Gröw, baby tree!" *Log- "Wööd is always öf value." *Log (burning)- "Flaming lög!" *Charcoal- "Lööt from Löge the demigöd." *Pine Cone- "This baby tree is well prötected by spiky armöur." *Marble Tree- "Even the winds wön't knöck this tree döwn." *Totally Normal Tree- "A tree öf life, but it is nöt Yggdrasil." *Living Log- "Burning this magic wöuld seem a waste." *Sapling- "I will make it intö a spear." *Sapling (picked)- "I have slain the small tree!" *Sapling (burning)- "Nööö! My spears!" *Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (picked up)- "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." *Twigs- "Gööd för making spears." *Grass Tuft- "That cöuld be useful." *Grass Tuft (picked)- "It fell tö my might." *Grass Tuft (barren)- "The life has göne fröm it." *Grass Tuft (burning)- "Löge lööks upön yöu!" *Cut Grass- "A craftwömen's möst elemental resöurce." *Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "A fruit bush." *Berry Bush (picked)- "The fruits have been snatched." *Berry Bush (barren)- "Shöuld I put söme turds ön it?" *Reeds- "Thöse are söme hardy reeds." *Reeds (picked)- "Cut döwn in their prime." *Reeds (burning)- "See you in Asgard, reeds!" *Cut Reeds- "I cleaned all the bugs öut! Then I ate them." *Plant- "A plant." *Plant (growing)- "I am a shieldmaiden, nöt a farmer!" *Plant (ready to be picked)- "Ugh, vegetables. I'm nöt sure what I expected..." *Marsh Plant- "Pönd föliage." *Spiky Bush- "A shrub ön guard." *Spiky Bush (after picking)- "Argh, I've been pöked!" *Spiky Bush (burning)- "Höt lög!" *Flower- "A flöwer fröm Freia." *Petals- "Thank yöu Fröh för this gift!" *Evil Flower- "Söme evil plagues this flöra." *Dark Petals- "These were nöt made by Fröh." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "At least it's göt a nice cölöur." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "And stay döwn there!" *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "Gööd riddance." *Green Mushroom (unpicked)- "It has risen!" *Green Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "Hide, cöward." *Green Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "I see fungal spöres." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked)- "It's a möld, really." *Blue Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "Gööd, it's hiding." *Blue Mushroom (picked)- "I höpe it döesn't gröwn again." Reign of Giants *Birchnut Tree- "Future firewööd!" *Birchnut Tree (chopped)- "Chöpped döwn by warriör in the wööds!" *Birchnut Tree (burning)- "The wööd's ablaze!" *Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Löge töök that öne." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "Gröw ströng yöung twigs!" *Sapling (withered)- "It has been shriveled by the heat." *Grass Tuft (withered)- "The heat has defeated this plant." *Berry Bush (withered)- "It's töö höt tö gröw." *Plant (withered)- "Bested by the sun." *Birchnut- "There's a tree hiding within." *Cactus- "It döes have admirable armöur." *Cactus (after picking)- "Arg, I've been pöked!" *Cactus (picked)- "It will return." *Tumbleweed- "Flee, böuncing cöward!" Don't Starve Together *Twiggy Tree- "With its many resöurces, I will triumph." *Twiggy Tree (chopped)- *Twiggy Tree (burning)- *Twiggy Tree (burnt)- *Twiggy Tree (sapling)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (chopped)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (burning)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (burnt)- *Diseased Twiggy Tree (sapling)- *Twiggy Tree Cone- "It will öne öne day rival Yggdrasil!" *Diseased Sapling- *Diseased Sapling (picked)- *Diseased Sapling (burning)- *Diseased Sapling (withered)- *Diseased Grass Tuft- *Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- *Diseased Berry Bush- *Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- *Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- *Juicy Berry Bush- "I think I'll return this tö the earth göddess." *Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- *Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Juicy Berry Bush (picked up)- *Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- Shipwrecked *Bamboo Patch- "What sörcery is this? Wööd that is höllöw?" *Jungle Tree- "A mighty tree!" *Viney Bush- "Yöu skulking wretch!" *Bamboo Patch (chopped)- *Jungle Tree (chopped)- *Viney Bush (chopped)- *Bamboo Patch (burning)- *Jungle Tree (burning)- *Viney Bush (burning)- *Bamboo Patch (burnt)- *Jungle Tree (burnt)- *Viney Bush (burnt)- *Jungle Tree (sapling)- *Jungle Tree Seed- *Bamboo- "Sticks öf great versatility." *Vine- "What can yöu dö för me?" *Brainy Sprout- *Mangrove Tree- *Mangrove Tree (burnt)- *Palm Tree- "Dö yöu försake branches, tree?" *Palm Tree (sapling)- *Palm Tree Seed- *Palm Leaf- "A viking-sized leaf!" *Regular Jungle Tree- *Sweet Potato- *Sweet Potato (planted)- *Seaweed- "This is nöt fööd fit för warriör." *Seaweed (planted)- *Tidal Plant- Nature - Objects Base Game *Beehive- "Always buzzing, always plötting." *Killer Bee Hive- "Bees öf war!" *Honeycomb- "Wöuldn't make much öf a cömb." *Hound Mound- "These höunds are truly warriörs." *Bones- "A fallen föe." *Touch Stone- "It hölds me back fröm Valhalla." *Harp Statue- "It must be Gunnar. The snakes töök his head." *Marble Pillar- "Fit för a palace!" *Marble- "The warriör stöne!" *Rundown House- "Is this dwelling made öf fish?" *Merm Head- "I cöuld smell it fröm back there!" *Pig Head- "This is savagery." *Pig Torch- "Dö these pigs wörship Löge?" *Basalt- "A thöusand mörtals cöuldn't break thröugh this stöne." *Boulder- "Smash!" *Rocks- "Söme pretty nörmal röcks." *Flint- "Vital för spear cönstructiön." *Nitre- "It cöntains explösive cömpönents." *Gold Nugget- "I am pleased with this göld piece." *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacön." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies söme guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstöne is blank." *Grave- "Are there treasures beneath the gravestönes?" *Grave (dug)- "I wanted the lööt!" *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "A small hill öf earth." *Animal Tracks- "Öh! I löve a gööd hunt." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "I've löst the tracks." *Animal Tracks (found)- "Keep quiet, the creature is near." *Wooden Thing- "A bridge tö anöther wörld." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- *Wooden Thing (locked)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "Tö Asgard! *Ring Thing- "It appears similar tö the Bifröst." *Crank Thing- "A sturdy crank." *Box Thing- "Perhaps this hölds the secret tö this land's Bifröst." *Metal Potato Thing- "Nö decency. It's nöt even metal meat." *Worm Hole (closed)- "Döes it swallöw thöse fallen in battle?" *Worm Hole (open)- "Its maw welcömes me." *Worm Hole (exited)- "That was a slöppy adventure." *Pond- "Sömething lurks in the deep." *Skeleton- "Rest easy in Valhalla." *Spider Den- "Crush them at the söurce!" *Spider Eggs- "I cöuld squash these but I'd miss öut ön möre battles." *Rabbit Hole- "Shöwtime, rabbits!" *Walrus Camp- "A pröper winter camp." *Walrus Camp (summer)- "They have departed för a great jöurney." Reign of Giants *Ice- "Reminds me of home." *Mini Glacier- "A miniature frözen möuntain." *Mini Glacier (melted)- "Pöör glacier!" *Animal Tracks (spring, lost trail)- "It's töö muddy för trailing." *Burrow- "Sömething lives döwn there." *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "It must be intermissiön för the rabbits." *Rundown House (burnt)- "I wön't miss it." *Merm Head (burnt)- "Beheaded. Burnt. Stinky." *Pig Head (burnt)- "Nörmally, I like a gööd röast, but this is nöt right." *Hollow Stump- "Cute meat lives there." *Hollow Stump (empty)- "She föught bravely. Alas, she is göne." *Glommer's Statue- "A curious homage tö the göds." *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "That wasn't very respectful öf me." *Skeleton (self)- "This fight is nöt yet över." Don't Starve Together *Jury-Rigged Portal- "It's rickety, but it appears tö functiön. After a fashiön..." *Florid Postern- "It makes me löng för the stage!" *Magma- "I shall nöt surrender tö the fiery pits!" *Moon Rock- "That röck came from the möon." Shipwrecked *Crabbit Den- "Döes shame drive them tö this höle?" *Fishermerm's Hut- *Merm Hut- "Is this dwelling made öf fish?" *Prime Ape Hut- *Shoal- "Dö yöu wish tö surrender fishies?" *Wildbore House- *Wobster Den- "The armöred önes dwell here..." *Coral Reef- "A hard and brittle place. I like it." *Coral- "The sea gives such strange gifts." *Limpet Rock- "A meat stöne!" *Limpet Rock (picked)- *Limpet Rock (withered)- *Magma Pile- *Krissure- *Steamer Trunk- *Sandy Pile- "I will nöt make a möuntain öut öf a sandhill." *Sand- "Yöu are a very clean dirt." *Sharkitten Den- *Volcano- "A möuntain öf fire!" *Suspicious Bubbles- *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- *Tidal Pool- *Lava Pool- "A puddle öf fire!" *Mussels- "Yöu will be mine, mussels." *Buried Treasure- *Slot Machine- "A machine öf fate and misery." *Electric Isosceles- "Is this a plaything öf Löki?" *Octopus Chest- *Debris- *Crate- *Wildbore Head- *Wildbore Head (burnt)- *Seashell- "Currency öf the sea!" *Poisonous Hole- "The gröund belches sickness!" *Gunpowder Barrel- *X Marks the Spot- "May luck smile ön me this day with riches." *Fishbone- "A curiöus bauble." *Grassy Thing- *Screw Thing- *Wooden Potato Thing- *Volcano Staff- "Call döwn the wrath öf fire möuntain!" Nature - Caves Base Game *Plugged Sinkhole- "What treasures lie beneath?" *Sinkhole- "Tö the underwörld!" *Rope to Surface- "Back tö öpen skies!" *Red Mushtree- "I dö like it's glöw." *Green Mushtree- "I dön't care för mushrööms." *Blue Mushtree- "What is this magic?" *Light Flower- "And it lit up the night, upön the darkest höur." *Light Bulb- "Glöw!" *Stalagmite- "Cave böulder." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "A pöinty röck öf sörts." *Spilagmite- "Webbing, never a gööd sign." *Slurtle Mound- "Nöt where I'd chööse tö hang my helm." *Barrel and Splumonkey Pod- "What's in the barrel?" *Fern- "Föliage fröm the dark ages." *Foliage- "A cöllectiön öf ferns." *Cave Banana Tree- "A flimsy mönkey tree." Nature - Ruins Base Game *Ancient Statue- "Treasure with mysteriöus aura." *Ancient Psudoscience Station (broken and normal)- "This crafts better by gööd." *Algae- "An ancient flöura." *Broken Clockworks- "It's önly a pile öf fallen warriörs." *Relic- "Fit för Asgard." *Relic (broken)- "It has been reduced tö smithereens." *Thulecite Fragments- "Lööks like shiny pöpped cörn." *Cave Lichen- "Sky blue nönsense plant." *Ornate Chest- "It cöntains a mystery." *Large Ornate Chest- "The cönquest chest!" *Nightmare Light- "It harnesses the dark pöwers fröm beneath." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked *Obsidian Workbench- "Fire förge!" *Coffee Plant- "Cöffee tö gö." *Coffee Plant (picked)- *Coffee Plant (barren)- *Coffee Plant (withered)- *Coffee Plant (picked up)- *Elephant Cactus- *Elephant Cactus (active)- *Elephant Cactus (withered)- *Elephant Cactus (picked up)- *Obsidian Boulder- *Obsidian- "Pebbles fröm the fire möuntain." *Charcoal Boulder- *Burnt Ash Tree- *Dragoon Den- *Dragoon Saliva- *Woodlegs' Cage- *Woodlegs (free)- *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (closed)- *Volcano (exit)- Mobs - Monsters Base Game *Clockwork Knight- "I sense battle!" *Clockwork Bishop- "This öne needs a gööd smack." *Clockwork Rook- "Chaaaarge!" *Damaged Knight- "I dön't think I'd ride that hörse" *Damaged Bishop- "Watch för his blasts!" *Damaged Rook- "Yöu dön't frighten me!" *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Shöw yöurself!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "Cöward!" *Hound- "Fenrir's spawn!" *Red Hound- "The flamed öne has nö mercy." *Blue Hound- "Teeth of fröst." *Hound's Tooth- "A töken öf my cönquest." *Spider- "Eight legs and still nö match för me!" *Spider Warrior- "The champiön öf the spiders. Tö battle!" *Spider (sleeping)- "I will allöw it a fair fight and wait 'til it wakes." *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "It is cöwardly tö attack a sleeping enemy." *Spider (dead)- "Felled by my spear, like sö many beföre it." *Spider Warrior (dead)- "Victöry för Wigfrid önce again!" *Spider Gland- "Ripped fröm the abdömen öf a slain spider." *Silk- "Useful för binding and för remembering victöries past." *Krampus- "Yöu dön't scare me göat!" *Krampus Sack- "I can fit everything in here!" *Merm- "Die söggy beast fish!" *Tentacle- "It lööks fierce. Intö the fray!" *Tentacle Spike- "Gööey, but dangeröus. I like it!" *Tentacle Spots- "A töugh hide." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "A töwering tentacle föe." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar) (underground)- *Baby Tentacle- "A gröss grasping appendage." *Guardian Pig- "That pig lööks brave." *Guardian Pig (dead)- "He died with hönör." *Werepig- "It has been tainted by Fenrir." *Ghost- "A spirit trapped between wörlds." *MacTusk- "Thöse tusks cöuld pierce even the finest armour." *Wee MacTusk- "A spawn öf the evil tööthed seal" *Walrus Tusk- "Rended fröm the möuth öf the sea beast." *Tam o' Shanter- "Highland filth!" *Mosquito- "Ugh, these things are useless." *Mosquito (picked up)- "Settle demön fury!" *Mosquito Sack- "The blööd will make me ströng." *Nearby Mosquitoes- "Away tiny demöns!" *Cave Spider- "I'll smash yöu!" *Spitter- "This öne's fiesty." *Batilisk- "Dark winged meat." *Snurtle- "I like his helmet." *Slurtle- "Yöu are angel. Öf nasty." *Slurtle Slime- "Yes. Slime." *Broken Shell- "They're smashed up gööd." *Lureplant- "Finally! A useful vegetable!" *Fleshy Bulb- "Perhaps I will be a meat farmer after all!" *Eyeplant- "Dön't pöint yöur eyeball at me föliage!" *Slurper- "Fur föe thinks she's a hat." *Dangling Depth Dweller- "Yöu are sö sneaky!" *Depths Worm (emerged)- "A snake beast fröm the depths!" *Depths Worm (lure)- "I smell a trap." *Depths Worm (burrowed)- "What's under that dirt?" Reign of Giants *Varg- "Is it yöu, Fenrir?" *Poison Birchnut Tree- "I've göt tö wörk a bit harder för this firewööd." *Poison Birchnut Tree (chopped)- "Chöpped by the warriör in the wööds!" *Birchnutter- "A yöung tree warrior!" Don't Starve Together *Ewecus- "What a crusty löoking animal." *Lavae- "A fiery föe!" Shipwrecked *Floaty Boaty Knight- *Flup- *Poison Mosquito- "Pöisön! The wörk öf a cöward!" *Snake- "Never trust they whö slither." *Poison Snake- "Keep yöur föul fangs fröm my hide!" *Spider Warrior (venomous)- *Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- *Sea Hound- "Ah, a wörthy sea öppönent!" *Stink Ray- "Have yöu nö hönör, stinky önes?" *Swordfish- "Önward tö Valhalla, brave fish." *White Whale- "It would be an hönör tö kill yöu." *White Whale Carcass (normal and bloated)- "Öh, Höw the mighty stink." *Dragoon- Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game *Beefalo- "Ancient wööllen beasts!" *Beefalo (following)- "Cöme alöng beastie" *Beefalo (sleeping)- "Söunds like Aunt Hilda." *Beefalo (shaved)- "Are yöu cöld withöut yöur wööls?" *Beefalo Wool- "I dö löve wöölly things." *Beefalo Horn- "Makes me löng för battle." *Baby Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "Mini beastie." *Nearby Bees- "Back wee speared creatures!" *Bee- "Wee warriörs! I dön't knöw if I like them." *Killer Bee- "A challenger!" *Bee (picked up)- "Easy nöw!" *Killer Bee (picked up)- "A cönquered foe." *Stinger- "The swörd ön the back öf a bee." *Pig- "Will yöu fight alöngside me, pig?" *Pig (following)- "We ride tö battle." *Pig (dead)- "He died with hönör." *Pig (sleeping)- *Pig Skin- "The hide öf a pig creature." *Bunnyman and Beardlord- "I want tö eat yöu." *Bunny Puff- "Can I put it in my hair?" *Frog- "I'd like söme frög bööts söme day." *Frog (sleeping)- "It sleeps." *Frog (dead)- "Yöu're a bit slimy för Valhalla." *Koalefant- "Dear creature, I am göing tö eat yöu." *Winter Koalefant- "Pöör unsuspecting meat beast." *Rock Lobster- "He may be a wörthy cömbat cömrade." *Pengull- "Birds öf the sea, cöme fröm afar." *Splumonkey- "I dön't trust him." Reign of Giants *Buzzard- "You and I, we meat feast tögether." *Catcoon- "Öh! Cute meat with fur." *Cat Tail- "It is the tail öf cute meat." *Volt Goat- "May I call yöu Unicörn?" *Volt Goat (charged)- "The lightning has made yöu a unicörn warriör!" *Volt Goat Horn- "This cöuld deal a lasting blow." Don't Starve Together *Beefalo (domesticated)- *Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- *Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- *Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- Shipwrecked *Blue Whale- "I will end yöur möping, giant!" *Blue Whale Carcass- "I will töast yöu in Valhalla." *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- *Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- *Bottlenosed Ballphin- "A blöw struck may simply böunce öff." *Jellyfish- "Yöu are töö small tö be a sea mönster." *Jellyfish (picked up)- "I expected sea mönsters tö be bigger." *Dead Jellyfish- "He lived a gööd life." *Water Beefalo- "Praise Ödin himself för this böuntiful feast ön feet!" *Water Beefalo (following)- *Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Baby Water Beefalo- "When yöu gröw up, yöu will becöme even möre meat, meat." *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Prime Ape- *Wildbore- Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game *Butterfly- "It is sört öf nice." *Butterfly (picked up)- "Caught!" *Crow- "Raven friend!" *Redbird- "Red like blööd." *Snowbird- "This bird knöws aböut the cöld." *Crow (picked up)- "Tögether again." *Redbird (picked up)- "I prefer yöur black brethren." *Snowbird (picked up)- "Such fluffy feathers." *Jet Feather- "A töken fröm the ravens." *Crimson Feather- "Red like my hair." *Azure Feather- "Winter's feather." *Gobbler- "Yöu cannöt run förever" *Eye Bone- "Whö are yöu?" *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "The eyeball is tired." *Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eyebone cöuld nöt pass tö this wörld." *Chester- "Dön't wörry, I wön't eat him." *Rabbit and Beardling- "Jump intö my möuth!" *Rabbit and Beardling (picked up)- "There is nö escape!" *Fireflies- "Tiny fairy lights aglöw!" *Fireflies (picked up)- "I hold the light!" *Mandrake- "A rutabaga!" *Mandrake (following)- "She just wants tö gö ön a rutabaga saga." *Mandrake (dead)- "The cörpse öf the rutabaga still retains its magic." *Mandrake (cooked)- "She's definitely dead." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, my head!" Reign of Giants *Glommer- "A majestic gööber." *Glommer's Flower- "A wönder öf the wööds." *Glommer's Flower (dead)- "It was önce a wönder öf the wööds." *Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "The flöwer must remain in its höme wörld." *Glommer's Wings- "Öhh, löök what gööber left för me." *Glommer's Goop- "This slöp cöuld be useful." *Moleworm (underground)- "Whö's under there?" *Moleworm (aboveground)- "He digs withöut abandön." *Moleworm (held)- "A friend för my pöcket." Don't Starve Together *Grass Gekko- "What flaxen scales." *Diseased Grass Gekko- *Star-Sky- *Hutch- "A löyal cömpaniön, if ever there were öne." *Extra-Adorable Lavae- "A faithful fiery friend." *Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "Yöu must eat tö keep yöur fires burning." *Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "Its fires are dying öut." *Lavae Egg- "A dragön egg!" *Lavae Egg (cracked)- "It's warm and töasty." *Lavae Egg (too cold)- "This egg löoks chilly." *Lavae Tooth- "It's an egg töoth!" Shipwrecked *Crabbit- "Yöur armör cannöt prötect yöu, meat!" *Crabbit (picked up)- *Beardling- *Beardling (picked up)- *Bioluminescence- "What magic is this?" *Shifting Sands- *Dogfish- "Has the sea begun my feast?" *Sharkitten- *Packim Baggims- "Will yöu föllöw me tö Valhalla?" *Parrot- "Höld yöur töngue, bird!" *Parrot Pirate- "Hold yöur töngue, bird!" *Seagull- "Vile bird!" *Toucan- "Fight with me, löng-nösed bird! And we shall dine tögether in Valhalla!" *Doydoy- "It shöws nö trace öf fear för me!" *Doydoy Nest- "The nest where möre brave önes will hatch!" *Doydoy Feather- "The treasured feather öf a fallen warriör bird." *Doydoy Egg- "Within this egg gröws a viking öf anöther feather." *Fried Doydoy Egg- *Baby Doydoy- "I hönör yöu, yöung warriör öf the DöyDöys." *Teen Doydoy- *Parrot (picked up)- *Parrot Pirate (picked up)- *Seagull (picked up)- *Toucan (picked up)- *Doydoy (picked up)- *Baby Doydoy (picked up)- *Teen Doydoy (picked up)- *Wobster- "Yöu are dressed för battle sea-dweller." *Fishermerm- Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game *Tallbird- "Fearsöme bird! But I am nöt afraid." *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "A yöung bird öf war will be börn söön." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "A feathered warriör lurks inside." *Tallbird Egg- "It will gröw intö a förmidable föe." *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "It was yöu ör me, bird." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Fight yöur way öut, bird!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Börne öf flame! Unless it cööks!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "This egg wöuld nöt survive a Nörse winter." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- *Smallbird- "Yöu are nöt fierce yet, bird." *Smallbird (hungry)- "Yöu must eat tö gröw ströng." *Smallbird (starving)- "The small bird lööks famished." *Smallish Tallbird- "Yöu are nöt yet ready för battle, bird." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I höpe yöu like vegetables--the meat is för me." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Tö enter battle with me is yöur chöice, bird." *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Away feisty beaker!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game *Treeguard (Leif)- "That's an ancient wöödland being." *Spider Queen- "Finally, a true test öf my abilities." *Spiderhat- "A perfect way tö infiltrate the enemy camp." *Deerclops- "Rays will shine thröugh my spear and pöke öut yöur eyeball!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "Hmm, shall I eat it?" *Ancient Guardian- "What wönders! Let's duel." *Guardian's Horn- "Can I add this tö my helmet?" Reign of Giants *Bearger- "Beast ör berserker?" *Thick Fur- "It föught bravely but I have claimed its hide." *Moose/Goose-"I wish I cöuld ride it intö battle." *Moose/Goose Egg- "Sömething is böuncing aröund inside." *Mosling- "Yöu are nöt large enöugh tö be a steed." *Down Feather- "A shieldmaiden deserves a söft bed öf dunn." *Dragonfly- "Ah dragön! We meet at last!" *Scales- "Mystical scales." *Lava Spit (hot)- "Your fire pööls are nö match för me!" *Lava Spit (cool)- "It's nöt very scary nöw, is it?" Shipwrecked *Palm Treeguard- *Quacken- *Quacken Tentacles- *Chest of the Depths- *Sealnado- "Yöu hide beneath wind, villain!" *Turbine Blades- "What kind öf strange swörd is this?" *Magic Seal- *Tiger Shark- "Take me tö Valhalla, devil öf the sea!" *Eye of the Tiger Shark- *Shark Gills- Mobs - Other Base Game *Maxwell- "Arrg! Is that the antagönist tö my saga?" *Pig King- "Is it pig-Ödin?" *Wes (trapped)- "I'll save yöu silent mörtal!" *Abigail- "A lady ghöst." Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- "Stömpy fööt." *Webber (grave)- Shipwrecked *Yaarctopus- Food - Meats Base Game *Bird Egg- "Eggy." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "Höt egg." *Monster Meat- "Meat öf the dark beasts." *Meat- "The true fruit öf the earth!" *Morsel- "A nice meaty snack." *Cooked Monster Meat- "Mönster beast steak." *Cooked Meat- "Meeeat!" *Cooked Morsel- "Yum, yum, meat snacks." *Monster Jerky- "All dried up." *Jerky- "Excellent battle prövisiöns." *Small Jerky- "A small prövisiön för a löng campaign." *Leafy Meat- "I suppöse it's clöse enöugh." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "Still green, but it'll dö." *Drumstick- "Leg öf beastie, in my belly." *Fried Drumstick- "Höööööt meat!" *Fish- "Meat öf the sea!" *Cooked Fish- "Jöy!" *Eel- "Deliciöus slimey snake fish" *Cooked Eel- "Höt eel!" *Koalefant Trunk- "A pöwerful trunk öf a fallen nöt-sö-hairy beast." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A pöwerful trunk öf a fallen hairy beast." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "A juicy reward after a hard battle." *Frog Legs- "Filled with rubbery prötein!" *Cooked Frog Legs- "I like when I can see the bönes sticking öut." *Batilisk Wing- "Like the wings ön my helm, önly meatier." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Cööked dark wing." Shipwrecked *Dead Dogfish- *Dead Swordfish- *Tropical Fish- *Dead Jellyfish- *Cooked Jellyfish- *Raw Fish- *"Ballphin Free" Tuna- *Fish Steak- *Fish Morsel- *Cooked Fish Morsel- *Limpets- "Röck meat!" *Cooked Limpets- *Mussel- "Yöu dön't löök ströng." *Cooked Mussel- *Shark Fin- "A töken fröm a fallen warriör." *Dead Wobster- *Cooked Wobster- *Bile-Covered Slop- *Dragoon Heart- Food - Fruits Base Game *Berries- "Fruits. I dön't like 'em." *Banana- "Mönkey fööd." *Dragon Fruit- "It's very fancy." *Durian- "Smells like my battle bööts." *Pomegranate- "Fruity flesh." *Roasted Berries- "Warm red mush." *Cooked Banana- "Warmed mönkey fööd." *Extra Smelly Durian- "Why did I cöök this again?" *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Grilled fancy fruit." *Sliced Pomegranate- "Seared fruit flesh." Reign of Giants *Watermelon- "It makes a gööd söund when yöu hit it." *Watermelon (cooked)- "Warm and red, but it doesn't flow." Don't Starve Together *Juicy Berries- "I'd prefer a juicy steak." *Roasted Juicy Berries- "Yöu're nöt meat." Shipwrecked *Coconut- "The hardest öf fruits." *Halved Coconut- *Roasted Coconut- Food - Vegetables Base Game *Corn- "A vegetable swörd!" *Carrot (in the ground)- "A wee rööt vegetable." *Carrot (picked)- "Where's the prötein?" *Pumpkin- "It might make a gööd bludgeön, at least." *Eggplant- "Purpley and bulböus." *Popcorn- "Pöpped cörn smells gööd." *Roasted Carrot- "Sad cööked carröts." *Hot Pumpkin- "Piping hot orange mush." *Braised Eggplant- "Fööd för the weak." *Red Cap- "Umami ör nöt, I dön't want it." *Green Cap- "Terrible!" *Blue Cap- "Hmm, a blue öne." *Cooked Red Cap- "I wön't eat it, but it was fun tö put in the fire." *Cooked Green Cap- "Charred by flame ör nöt, it will nöt töuch my lips!" *Cooked Blue Cap- "I still dön't want tö eat it." *Glow Berry- "Glöwing treasure, I can't resist!" *Lichen- "I picked it. But I wön't eat it." Reign of Giants *Cactus Flesh- "Swörd plant meat." *Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Toasted swörd plant meat." *Cactus Flower- "Beauty fröm braun." Don't Starve Together *Lesser Glow Berry- "Glöw! Glöw with all yöur might!" Shipwrecked *Seaweed- "This is nöt fööd fit för warriör." *Roasted Seaweed- *Sweet Potato- *Cooked Sweet Potato- *Coffee Beans- "I take mine black." *Roasted Coffee Beans- Food - Crock Pot Base Game *Bacon and Eggs- "Pig and eggs!" *Butter Muffin- "Muffin, smuffin." *Dragonpie- "Why isn't this a meat pie? Meat, meeeat! *Fishsticks- "Spears öf fish meat." *Fish Tacos- "Fish in a blanket!" *Fist Full of Jam- "Sticky and gröss." *Froggle Bunwich- "What a treat!" *Fruit Medley- "Ugh! Putting it intö a cup döesn't fööl me." *Honey Ham and Nuggets- "A feast!" *Kabobs- "A feast!" *Mandrake Soup- "A stew öf magic!" *Meatballs- "Tiny feast balls." *Meaty Stew- "Deliciöus!" *Monster Lasagna- "Mönster casseröle." *Pierogi- "Pöckets öf meat." *Powdercake- "What in the name öf the unicörn is this?" *Pumpkin Cookies- "Baked all the life öut öf it." *Ratatouille- "A pile öf vegetables. Nö thanks." *Stuffed Eggplant- "Filling the vegetable döes nöt make it meat." *Taffy- "Löng will the saga öf this taffy be töld" *Turkey Dinner- "A true feast." *Unagi- "Nö need för fööd tö be sö fancy." *Waffles- "Waffles are nö way tö prepare för battle!" *Wet Goop- "Slöp." Reign of Giants *Flower Salad- "Leaves are för animals." *Ice Cream- "It hurts my teeth." *Melonsicle- "Yöu cannöt fööl me by hiding in frözen fruit, stick." *Trail Mix- "Meat öf a nut is nöt true meat." *Spicy Chili- "A test öf my willpöwer." *Guacamole- "Yum, creamy!" Shipwrecked *Banana Pop- *Bisque- *California Roll- *Ceviche- *Coffee- "Bitter and pulse-pöunding." *Jelly-O Pop- *Lobster Bisque- *Lobster Dinner- *Seafood Gumbo- *Shark Fin Soup- *Surf 'n' Turf- Food - Other Base Game *Seeds (normal and specific)- "Tiny nature bits." *Roasted Seeds- "Tiny nature bits, cööked tö death." *Honey- "Sticky and gröss." *Butterfly Wings- "A pretty söuvenir." *Butter- "Butter. Might it be gööd ön steak?" *Rot- "Age has made this fööd gröss, nöt möre wise." *Rotten Egg- "Ruined för eating, but primed för battle." Reign of Giants *Roasted Birchnut- "I cööked the yöung tree." *Electric Milk- "This is pöwerful milk." *Watermelon Seeds- "Tiny nature bits." Don't Starve Together *Phlegm- "It's thick and pliable. And salty." Shipwrecked *Blubber- *Brainy Matter- *Sweet Potato Seeds- Misc Items Base Game *Abigail's Flower- "För me?" *Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- *Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- *Abigail's flower (ready)- *Abigail's Flower (placed)- *Blueprint- "Öh, a map! Nö, wait. That's wröng." *Gears- "These might löök nice glued tö my helm." *Ash- "The flames' remains." *Red Gem- "It is höt tö the töuch." *Blue Gem- "An icy blue sapphire." *Yellow Gem- "A yellöw beaut." *Green Gem- "An emerald stöne." *Orange Gem- "A stöne öf örange. *Beard Hair- "Fur öf the crazies." *Manure- "If önly I cöuld use it as camöuflage fröm predatörs." *Guano- "Hmm, dark wing turds." *Melty Marbles- "Töys dö nöt interest a great warriör such as I." *Fake Kazoo- "Accömpaniment för the söng öf my triumphs." *Gord's Knot- "Even my spear cannöt undö this knöt." *Gnome- "A peculiar small man." *Tiny Rocketship- "Will it take me tö Asgard?" *Frazzled Wires- "Useless technölögy." *Ball and Cup- "Nö time för games! There is battle at hand! *Hardened Rubber Bung- "It wöuld make an ökay weapön in a pinch." *Mismatched Buttons- "Nö decent armöur can be made with these." *Second-hand Dentures- "A töken öf victöry." *Lying Robot- "A warriör encased in fine armöur." *Dessicated Tentacle- "Shörn fröm a hideöus mönster." *Slurper Pelt- "I dö löve furs." Reign of Giants *Webber's Skull- "He seems wörthy öf true rest." *Bone Shards- "Bits öf my enemies." Don't Starve Together *Pile o' Balloons- "Such cölörs! I cöuld sing!" *Codex Umbra- "A tragic tale öf wöe and misery!" *Fur Tuft- "Fur fröm a large beastie." *Steel Wool- "Scratchy metal fibers." Shipwrecked *Venom Gland- "The söurce öf the fevers." *Dubloons- "The spöils öf the fallen!" *Message in a Bottle- "A message fröm Valhalla?" *Seashell- "A tiny elf shield?" *Snakeskin- "A snake has slipped its skin. With a little help..." *Orange Soda- *Voodoo Doll- "The töy öf a babe. Ör is it?" *Ukulele- "A weapön öf annöyance." *License Plate- "A piece öf armör?" *Ancient Vase- "I dön't recögnize this craftsmanship." *Brain Cloud Pill- "It is always clear skies in my brain." *Wine Bottle Candle- *Broken AAC Device- *One True Earring- "whö might this belöng tö?" *Old Boot- "A warriör walks intö Valhalla barefööt..." *Iron Key- *Bone Key- *Golden Key- Adventure Mode Base Game *Failed- "Back tö the Ötherwörld, victöry shall be mine!" *Obelisk (sane, down)- "I suspect nöthing öf this röck." *Obelisk (insane, up)- "Wöah!" *Obelisk (sane, up)- "I can nöt best this röck in cömbat." *Obelisk (insane, down)- "Clever röck, yöu cannöt surprise a warriör!" *Ashes of Divining Rod- *Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "This mysteriöus sword feels impörtant." *Divining Rod- "A mechanical hunting höund. För the hunt." *Divining Rod (cold)- "All is quiet." *Divining Rod (warm)- "We've göt the scent!" *Divining Rod (warmer)- "The höund is excited, we are getting clöser." *Divining Rod (hot)- "Söund the hörns, we've arrived!" *Divining Rod Base- "What cryptic ruins." *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "Seems like i'm missing a piece ..." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Ready! The saga cöntinues! *Maxwell's Door- "Adventure is calling." *Maxwell's Phonograph- "A mechanical söngstress." *Maxwell's Light- "Dark magic lives here." *Maxwell Statue- "Fie, demön!" *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (buried and went off)- "An excellent mace wasted, buried in the gröund." *Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Watch yöur step!" *Sick Wormhole- "It is sickly and weak." *Nightmare Lock- "Shall I unlöck it?" *Nightmare Throne- "I perfer tö röam free my unicörn and I." *Male Character on Nightmare Throne- "He lööks unhappy upön his thröne." *Female Character on Nightmare Throne- "She lööks unhappy upön her thröne." *Other Character on Nightmare Throne- "A prisöner!" Announcements Base Game *Generic- "It is an artifact of this realm." *Freedom- "Freedöm! The saga cöntinues!" *Freezing- "Brrr! Where are my furs!" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Valhalla awaits!" *Battlecry (prey)- "Die bravely little föe!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "I'm having pig tönight!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "Spider, meet my spear!" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Prepare tö be slain!" *Leaving combat- "Ödin will have yöu yet!" *Leaving combat (prey)- "I let yöu gö this time!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "I'll be back pigskin!" *Leaving combat (Spider)- "Leggy cöward." *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "Flee monster! I will return." *Activated a Bee Mine- *Dusk- "The sun is setting, darkness waits nearby." *Entering light- "I step intö the light!" *Entering darkness- "And the curtain falls." *Doing things in the dark- "Töö dark even for battle." *Failed to do something- "It can't be döne." *Failed to craft something- "I lack the prövisiöns." *Trying to sleep during the day- "The sun is high, jöurney ön!" *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "I wön't be resting yet." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I'll starve övernight! Feast first." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's nöt safe tö sleep. Use the spear!" *Hounds are coming- "The beasts are appröaching..." *Deerclops is coming- "A wörthy föe appröaches..." *Inventory full- "I'm carrying all I can!" *Eating- "Meat makes my heart sing!" *Eating (stale food)- "That was stale beast." *Eating (spoiled food)- "Ugh, fresh is better" *Eating (painful food)- "Öhh, I dön't feel well." *Eating (invalid)- "This is nöt fööd fit för a warriör." *Hungry- "Höw I löng för a feast!" *Earthquake- "The wörld shudders." Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- "I röde in ön a bölt lightning." *Overheating- "The höt sun tires me." *Tree Shelter- "Aha! Shelter!" *Wetness (low)- "Slick för battle." *Wetness (medium)- "I am a wet warriör." *Wetness (high)- "Döes this cöunt as a bath?" *Wetness (highest)- "I'm nearly dröwned!" *Dropping tool while wet- "Slippery devil!" *Smoldering item- "Flames will söön cönsume it." *Burnt- "Yikes! That was höt!" *Giant arrival- "A wörthy föe appröaches." *Trying to sleep on fire- "I wön't sleep in the flames." Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- *Volcano eruption- *Sea Hounds are coming- "Föes from the Fröth" *Sealnado is coming- *Map border approaching- *Entering map border- *Exiting map border- *Boat losing durability- *Boat leak- *Boat sinking- "The sea tries tö take me tö Hel!" *Crabbit escape- Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- "May I return tö battle nöw?" *Accomplishment completed- "Victöry! All right, let's gö." Unimplemented *Maxwell's Head- "I can see intö his pöres." *Deadly Feast- "A möst pötent dish." *Skull Chest- "Ah, that was a gööd battle." *Golden Pitchfork- "Why did I even make a pitchförk this fancy?" *Boat- "Is that höw I göt here?" *Sunk Boat- "Nö wönder it sank. It is nöt a löngship." *Tree Clump- "A dead end! I must stand and fight." *DEVTOOL- "It smells of bacön!" *UNIMPLEMENTED- "A mysteriöus relic, sure tö cöntain great pöwer." Trivia *Wigfrid's battlecry when attacking a Pig ("I'm having pig tönight!") is a reference to the movie Finding Nemo. When Bruce is attacking Marlin and Dory, he yells "I'm having fish tonight!" *Her examination quote for Manure is a reference to the film Predator. *Wigfrid's examination quote of the Ring Thing is a reference to Bifröst; A burning rainbow bridge that reaches from earth to Asgard. pl:Cytaty Wigfrid (DLC) Category:Character Quotes Category:Reign of Giants Category:Incomplete